


Late Night Wood

by Sparkeyez



Category: Moon: Remix RPG Adventure
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dick Growth, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Fluff and Humor, Hot toy sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Syrup Cum, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, age gap, noge has a twig penis because sex, young top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkeyez/pseuds/Sparkeyez
Summary: Noge and Bilby have been in a secret relationship for a couple months now, everythings seems to be fine until Noge suddenly starts feeling glum. Bilby decides to take it upon himself and investigate the cause but things decide to take a turn, however, when Bilby enters his room one night...
Relationships: Bilby/Fred (Moon: Remix RPG Adventure), Bilby/Noge (Moon: Remix RPG Adventure)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Late Night Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crescenday Cocktail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078955) by [plushbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushbun/pseuds/plushbun). 



> Sparke back posting onto this site for the first time after disappearing for a couple months😎
> 
> I've left the writing scene to go focus on some things in my life after some heavy shit went down which really left me wondering whether or not I should continue writing,,,Earlier this year, I really started to get back into it after a long time of consideration ^.^
> 
> I've been a fan of moon for a couple years now and I always wanted to make a fic abt these two but never really got around to doing it. I was really inspired by a fanfic plushbun made about them which btw you should go read because its so fucking good/gen
> 
> And alot of the parts in that fanficton heavily influenced most of the parts in this fanficton,,,,Plushbun, thank you for being you😭 To anyone reading this, you should go totally check out their works!!
> 
> It's also been a while since I've written anything so Sparke has lost the SPARK, forgive me if some parts are super short or are like,,,horrible,,,Hopefully I can start writing more again because I have alot of other games I plan on writing for!!! The rest of the story is basically just pure smut with Noge and Bilby so you have been warned!
> 
> I typed this entire thing my phone so there may or may not be alot of spelling and grammatical errors. Also I can't do anything serious for SHIT so theres more humor in this fic than anything,,,,Im so sorry
> 
> \-----
> 
> Thank you moon for outright handing us bilnoge;) bless this game and I hope you enjoy the fic! Sex position of the day, Mating Press

    Tap...

    Tap..  


    
    Tap...  


The sounds of faint but definite foosteps filled the castle halls, echoing throught the long corridor the inhabitants of the palace used to get to their rooms during the end of the day. Each of their footsteps sounded behind them as they made their way towards their rooms. Every inhabitant had their own room which they would usually go to when the day was over. Two of the guards who worked there had to share a room together, however.

Because of this, they quickly grew fond of eachother as they let themselves get to know one another. Their relationship previously was hostile at first, but they later became appreciative of eachother's company. The two slowly began to form a relationship when Fred, the younger guard, confessed his feelings for Bilby. However, things took a dive in their bond together once their jobs started putting more stress on them..

  


The two men walked swiftly towards their quarters, the older one opening the door to their room briskly as if they were in a rush.

  


The door swung open, the two guards in suits of armor mumbling to one another as they made their way inside.

  


"Man, it's been a long day..." Fred croaked, slumping down onto his bed the moment he went to his side of the room. 

  


Bilby huffed at him. "Fred, you were asleep the entire time" He sat himself down onto his bed as he began to kick the armor sabatons off his feet.

"Oh, be quiet..." The other man retorted.

  


Fred hummed quielty to himself. He gently placed his staff aside, preparing himself for the next day.

  


Fred and Bilby have grown quite distant recently, combined with the constant nagging of the Minister and stress from their jobs, it hasn't worked out well for the duo...But it didn't stop them from loving and caring for eachother very much, even if they weren't talking.

  


As Fred was readying himself for bed, he looked over his shoulder. He was surpised to see Bilby was changing out of his guard uniform and into the suit of clothes he would usually wear when heading over to Wanda's place.

  


"You headin somewhere? It's a Blazeday" Fred asked.

  


Bilby threw on a shirt. "I'm checking in on the kid, thats all. Shits uncomfortable to lug around in all the time anyways" he tugged his pants up his legs, wiggling both of his feet in. He tossed the remaining armor pieces down onto the bed below him, creating a loud _Thump!_

  


"Seein Noge _again_ , huh? Wow, you guys must be really good friends....But y'know the Minister doesn't like it when you try talking to him late at night" Fred eyeballed him.

  


Fred never questioned Bilby as to why he was so eager to talk to the wooden prince on some nights. Coming to the conclusion that they're just good friends like alot of the other townsfolk have, including the king himself. Unlike the Minister, who was always suspecting the older man.

  


"Yeah, yeah, I know. But this isn't about the damn Minister, is it?"

  


He paused for a moment before sighing.

  


"It's..something to do with the kid" Bilby continued, throwing on a pair of slides.

  


"Welll, do you want to tell me whats wrong then?" Fred questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

  


Bilby looked at him with weary eyes.

  


He sighed, walking over to Fred's side of room to plump down onto his bed.

  


Bilby sat himself down next to Fred who was eagerly waiting for his answer.

  


"So, wanna tell me whats going on?" He mouthed

  


"It's erm.....somethin has been off about Noge lately" 

  


"Go on" Fred urged.

  


He took in a deep breath before answering. "The Minister, well, been giving Noge a hard time. Kid says he hasn't been sleeping well and looks more dead during the day than my past marriage" he paused.

  


"...And it just breaks my heart to see him this way. He's usually so ecstatic too, and that _Minister_ guy is giving him shit for it. Fuckin fancy piece of crap...I'm telling you, man!" he pulled down on his face in annoyance.

  


Fred turned his head away awkwardly, questioning himself on what to say next before eventually speaking up again.

  


"Well, I haven't noticed anything unusual about him lately..."

  


Bilby gave him a harsh stare."Thats because you're always asleep, Fred"

  


"Oh, you're right about that....What do you think is causing it then?" He blundered.

  


"No damn clue, that's why I'm checking in on the kid so late in the first place"

  


"Well, I can come with you if you'd like...I can try and cheer em up if it helps" Fred offered. 

  


"Nahh, I have it covered, Man. I appreciate it" Bilby smiled, placing a hand on Fred's shoulder.

  


"You sure? I don't do much around here anyways so I think its about time I actually do sonething that benefits someone..."

  


"We never do anything around here, Fred. I got it covered, don't you worry"

  


" _Are you suuuure though?_ Are you very sure that I can't go?" 

  


"Fred, man, you'd fall asleep standing if I ever brought you along with me, which is something you actually do sometimes" Bilby chuckled, patting Fred's back.

  


"Don't be sooo rude about it, man. You might never know..." Fred wooed.

  


"Heh, once we start getting paid properly..." Bilby mocked, wrapping his arm around Fred and pulling him in for a kiss. He bit down onto his cheek softly, leaving a little nudge.

  


Fred felt his face burn up after receiving the kiss, he returned the favor and gave Bilby a little peck back.

  


"Bilby, man....Don't be like that, I don't go out much anyways....Maybe it'll be a good stretch for the legs..."

  


"Fred, his room is right next to ours"

"Yeahhh, and so what? I'm genuinely curious about what you guys talk about anyways" He added back.

  


Bilby turned his head, trying to think of a believable answer. "Ehhh, it's nothin really....Just him telling me about the things he's learned in school and whatnot" which was partically the truth.

  


"So, whats the problem? Why can't I go?"

  


He grunted. "You'd fall asleep standing there and then I'd have to drag your ass back"

  


"You can wake me up-"

  


Bilby interrupted him. "Fred, it's alright, I can take care of it. Plus, you need to get some sleep, we have a shift early in the morning" He placed his hands down onto his lap.

  


Fred rolled his eyes.

  


"Alright, alright, I get it. You never wanna do anything with me...." He replied, a sad comedic tone within his voice. 

  


"Ohh, don't say it like that, man" Bilby laughed, slowly lifting himself off of Fred's bed to finally head out the door.

  


"Remember to at LEAST wake me up in the morning. Dunno how long you're gonna be in there for" Fred called out, getting comfortable in his bedsheets.

  


"It won't be _too_ long...I'll just have a lil conversation with the kid, in and out. And I never forget, Fred. It's basically a part of my daily schedule" he muttered.

  


Just before Bilby headed out the door, he was once again halted by Fred saying something.

  


"Say, Bilby....what are you gonna do if the Minister catches you again? You do know you're going to run out of excuses eventually~"

  


Bilby stopped to turn and look at Fred.

  


"I'll just tell him to kindly fuck off and to mind his own business" Bilby snorted, a smirk spreading across his face. 

  


He yawned "Thats the spirit man....." Fred buried his face into his pillow, smiling underneath.

  


Bilby made his way towards the door, stopping once again when he heard Fred call out his name.

  


_"Psst, Bilby..."_

  


He turned his head in annoyance. "What? Make it quick" 

"Can you also turn the light off...?" Fred mumbled from his pillow, too lazy to lift his head.

  


"Got it" The older man replied back, leaning forward to turn the light switch off before exiting the room.

  


\--------------

  


Bilby knew that the moment he stepped out of that door, he'd be putting himself at risk again being caught by the Minister, who usually makes it to his room alot more later than the rest of the inhabitants inside the castle. Especially when it came down to talking to Noge late at night, which the Minister greatly disapproves of.

But he'd always have an excuse for whenever the Minister would catch him, whether it be going out for a drink or talking to Noge at night.

  


  


But it seemed to be Bilby's lucky day, it appears the Minister had already made it back to his quarters, making this less of a chore than it has to be.

  


He let out a sigh of relief as he quietly made his way towards Noge's room, which funnily enough, was located directly across from the room where he and Fred slept in.

  


He placed a few gentle knocks on his door, the walls weren''t exactly soundproof so he had to be really quiet.

  


He waited a couple seconds.

  


  


Nothing.

  


He knocked again.

  


Still nothing.

  


Bilby sighed heavily, wondering to himself what to do next without having to barge in. He'd gotten the bright idea to place his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything.

To his surprise, he could actually pick up something. He stayed silent, listening to the sounds that radiated from Noge's room.

  


"H-Hm...ah.."

  


He heard what sounded like muffled groaning coming from Noge's room. Bilby couldn't exactly confirm that since Noge was probably too far away in his room to tell. What is Noge up to exactly...? 

  


He took his ear off the wall, sighing quietly before turning the knob on Noge's door slowly. The door made a slight creaking noise as he opened it. He turned his head both ways cautiously, scannning whether there was anyone else in the area before heading in.

  


He poked his head in through the doorway, a bit of light pouring into Noge's room. His eyes landed on top of the toy prince's briefs which were scattered onto the ground.

  


He saw the wooden prince sitting on top of his bed, facing away. The toy appeared to be looking down at something, whatever it was, he seemed completely fixated on it since he didn't even notice Bilby opening the door.

  


The guard hesitated for a moment, pondering to himself whether or not he should disrupt the wooden child before eventually calling out his name.

  


"Noge?"

  


Noge quickly turned his head, wide-eyed.

  


"A-Ah, Bilby!" Noge gasped, scrambling around in his bed as he desperately tried to cover himself with his sheets.

  


Bilby looked at him with concern when he saw the wooden toy trembling inside his bed.

  


"Noge? Is everythin alright?" Bilby slowly closed the door behind him.

  


He stuttered as his wooden joints quivered restlessly. "Yeah...!! I just wasn't e-expecting you...!"

  


Bilby took small, slow steps towards Noge. Each step he took ghosted across the carpeted floor. He turn his head both ways to see if there was anything off in his room before eventually plotting himself down onto Noge's bed.

  


The bed creaked loudly as he sat down, he made himself comfortable before speaking up.

"Hey, kiddo...I just wanted to check up on you. You've been acting a bit down these past few days and I just wanted to know whats wrong" 

Noge hid himself under his covers. "I-It's nothing!!" He spattered, his wooden face becoming bright red.

  


    

Bilby scooted himself closer towards the toy prince and tugged on his blanket.

"Get out fron under there, Noge..You can just tell me here in private, kid. I promise I won't tell anybody" Bilby reassured him, smiling to lighten up the mood as Noge poked his head out from under his sheets.

  


He crawled skittishly towards Bilby, still concealing his body with his covers.

  


He sat himself down next to the older man, fiddleing his wooden thumbs together anxiously. 

He stammered. "Mmh...mh...pinky promise?"

"Yeah, sure. Pinky promise, kid!" Bilby smiled, holding out his pinky for Noge.

  


The toy's face lit up, he gripped Bilby's pinky with his own and shook it firmly.

  


"See? What you tell me stays in this room, I promise"

  


"Alright...." Noge nodded, feeling heartend to see that he could trust his most favorite guard.

  


"C'mon now, you can tell me" Bilby assured him.

  


The toy twiddled his fingers around, turning his head both ways nervously.

  


He spoke haltingly. "Its umm, about that _thing_ humans have..."

  


  


"Have what?" Bilby urged him on, twirling Noge's cap with his finger

  


"Mmm, what boys have.....and what comes out of it.." Noge murmured, his face becoming more red as he went on.

  


Is this conversation really heading where Bilby thinks it heading...?

  


"What exactly....are you talking about, kiddo?" Bilby chuckled awkwardly.

  


Noge pointed at the blanket on top of him.

  


He titled his head. "Is....something wrong with the blanket?"

  


The toy shook his head. Slowly, Noge lifted the covers off of himself, pointing directly at his crotch.

  


Bilby looked down and squinted his eyes.

  


".....What are you trying to tell me here, kid?" Bilby asked.

  


He mumbled. "J-Just look"

  


The guard once again leaned down, finding it a bit hard to make out what it was. He instead decided to grab the unknown object with his hand, making Noge flinch upon contact.

  


"What is this, a stick?"

  


"H-Hey!" Noge gasped, grabbing tightly onto Bilby'a arm.

"What's the matter? Its nothing but a twig down there, kid!" Bilby pointed out, he ran his hand up and down the wooden object. Something felt off about it though, it felt very strange inside his palm....

  


"N-N-No...! It's my--A-Ah.." he faltered.

  


The man froze immediately.

  


He took his hand off the "twig" and began rubbing his two fingers together, they've become coated with an sticky substance.

  


He held his hand up to his head in realization. It all hit Bilby like a fucking truck.

  


    

"O-OOh shit! Kid, THATS your weiner?" Bilby was flabbergasted. 

Never in his life would he thought he'd live to see the day to bask in such an extraordinary event. That event being of course, witnessing the existence of a wooden toy having a twig penis.

  


"Mmm y-yeah, I was trying to learn about it and do what humans do to them..! I've been staying up a lot more than I should've trying to study it!!" Noge answered, seemingly oblivious to all the concern he's caused Bilby.

  


Jesus, this entire time Noge was just sleep deprived because he was trying to study his twig penis? If Bilby is going to be honest, he isn't all that too surprised....

  


"You could've just told me about it, Noge! I know all about this stuff!" Bilby effused, still bowled over from what he was seeing.

  


"Wh-Whuh?? You do??" Noge expressed.

  


"Well, yeah, kid. I've done something like this before but I guess I never really bothered to explain it to ya..." Bilby chuckled, patting Noge's head.

  


"Woa~! Does that mean you'll be able to teach me more about this sex thing??" 

  


Bilby gave him a bewildered look, trying to connect what he just heard.

  


"Wait, wait...How do you even know what half of this stuff is in the first place, kid?" Bilby asked, confused on where Noge even managed to learn the word sex.

  


"Oh...!! My dadsy actually told me all about this stuff back at home so thats how I know!! But I don't think I still understand alot of it though...." Noge explained.

  


Bilby paused.

Of course the kid's dad told him about this stuff, why the fuck wouldn't he? But obviously not in a good way since he was there explaining it to Noge anyways. He was kinda pissed that Noge's dad beat him to the birds n bees talk...

  


Bilby shook his head, finding himself distracted again.

  


"Well, your dad sucks at explaing things to you...Here, I'll teach you the things you need to know _properly_!" 

  


"Wooa~ Really???" Noge squeaked, kicking his wooden feet back and fourth through the air excitedly.

  


"Yeah, really! So, what'll it be, kid? What do you wanna learn about first?"

  


"Oh um!!! Well, my dadsy actually told me about this one but I didn't understand it too well..."

  


"Thats what I'm here for, kid. What's the thing you're confused about?"

  


"Well...It's this feeling you get when you start feeling...good. I tried making myself get that feeling but he never told me how to do it...!"

  


"Erm....That's called 'pleasure', kid. Happens when you start making your 'thing' feel good. I'll even help demonstrate for ya~" Bilby winked.

  


"Oh!! Please do!!" Noge exclaimed.

  


"Okay, I'll need you lay down in my arms for this. Just so it can be a little easier for the both of us..."

  


"Ohh, alright!!" Noge responded, the prince climbed into the guard's lap and layed himself down onto his right arm.

  


"So what now?" Noge questioned.

  


"You'll see, kid" A grin came across on Bilby's face.

  


The guard firmly grasped the "twig" into his hand, he felt it twitch while inside his palm which admittedly caught the older man by surprise. 

  


Bilby never exactly jerked off a toy before, ever. So he was worried on how he was going to go through with this. But he decided to take the shot eitherway just to see what would occur, it was for the sake of this kid's sex education.....

  


"......Here's one way to feeling that 'pleasure'. This here what I'm about to do is called a 'hand job' or just jerkin yourself off. Basically what young boys your age do whenever they get that feelin, I do it all the time during my breaks" he chuckled, Bilby slowly worked his hand up and down the shaft. It felt surprisingly smooth for something that was wooden.

  


Noge burried his face into Bilby's shirt, grasping tightly onto his sleeves as his entire body twitched in his arms.

  


"Nnngh....this feels weird...!" Noge whimpered, Bilby began to stroke his cock slowly..

  


  


He made sure to slide his hand all the way up and down, occasionally teasing the bare tip with his fingers as they became coated with "pre-cum"

    

  


    

Noge squirmed around in his arms, unable to contain himself in the older man's grasp.

  


Bilby concentrated his hand on the wooden shaft, he pumped his hand up and down making the toy prince squirm around in his arms. Bilby can feel his own erection bob inside his pants as he sways his hand in a rigorous manner. 

  


    

Noge yelped. "Mmhm....My thing feels really hot!!" He jerked his hips into Bilby's palm.

    

  


"Just a little more, kid..." the toy child struggled underneath him as Bilby fisted his cock. He admired watching Noge shake in pleasure, not knowing whats happening to him. "Oh, Noge...I'll teach you so much more than your dadsy...." he cooed, his own words sending heat straight down to his cock.

  


Noge looked up at him. "Mister Bilby....somethings about to come...!" his breathing becoming harsh.

  


He hummed quietly, swaying his hand in such a way that even the birds in town couldn't compete, there were only two of them anyways..... 

  


"MM-HHhh..AH-AHhh.!!" Noge wailed, spilling himself all over the guard's hand as his wooden feet shot forward in the air.

    

  


    

He huffed. "O-Oh fuck, kid! You came a lot..." he found it cute to watch the wooden prince gasp breathlessly in pleasure as he layed there quivering inside of his arms.

    

  


    

"T-That was n-nmhm.....cum, right? My dadsy told me thats the stuff the comes out...." Noge gasped, attempting to catch his breath.

    

  


    

Bilby chuckled and then proceeded to nod. "Yeeepp! The stuff that comes out when you feel really good..."

    

  


    

"Ohhh~ So Thats what that stuff is!!" Noge beamed, laying comfortably in Bilby's arms.

    

  


    

"C-Can you teach me more??"

    

  


    

"Anything for you, kiddo! What else do you wanna learn about?"

  


"Well.....are there any more ways to feel good like that?" Noge questioned.

  


"Yeah, a bunch of other ways to gettin that feeling!"

  


"Woa~!! Like what??" Noge sprung up in his arms excitedly.

  


"Well, it's best if I just demonstrate it for you again. Sit right here" Bilby replied, patting down onto a spot on Noge's bed.

  


"Oh, okay!!" Noge crawled out of Bilby's lap and into the spot the guard was patting on. He fidgeted around in his spot from excitement.

  


"Okay, stay in that spot. I'm gonna have to get down on the floor for this" He stated.

  


Bilby slowly lifted himself off of Noge's bed and got down onto the floor. He pulled his shirt off, not wanting it to get sticky during the act.

  


Noge watched in awe as he watched the older man crawl towards him, not questioning him on why he just took off his shirt.

  


Bilby sat himself down onto his knees so his head facing towards Noge's crotch.

"Now this-Oh, what the hell....?"

  


Bilby's eyes widened in surprise to see the twig-like penis had gotten bigger.

  


"Hey, kid....did that thing just get bigger...?" Bilby asked, poking at it several times with his finger.

  


"A-Ah..! Yeah, it does that sometimes....! When I feel......happy!!" Noge claimed.

  


"You mean aroused, kid?" 

  


"Aroused?" Noge titled his head

    

  
  


    

"It basically means getting turned on by something you're into, find attractive, loads of different things behind it. You have an erection to say the least"

    

  


    

"Woa~! I'm aroused and have an erection!!" Noge chirped, still not completely understanding the meaning behind those words.

    

  


    

Bilby brought his hand up to his mouth, attempting to hold in his laughter. "Y-Yeah, just don't go shouting that out loud, ever" Bilby laughed, nearly losing himself in his giggling fit.

Bilby sworned that this kid kills him everytime.

  


    

"Right!!"

    

  


    

"Now, where were we....." Bilby took Noge's shaft into his hand, slowly begining to pump it up and down.

    

  


    

"What are we doing now?" Noge's cock twitched in anticipation.

    

  


    

He gave Noge a wink. "Something your _Dadsy_ wouldn't have ever taught you...." Bilby smirked, using one hand to push his hair out of the way and the other to guide Noge's cock into his mouth.

    

  


    

He placed his tongue on the tip and swirled it around, his eyes widened in surprise.

    

  


    

_"J-Jesus fuck! His cum taste exactly like.....maple syrup?"_ Bilby found himself genuinely surprised, but it makes since considering Noge is made out of wood and everything. Now he knew why it was so sticky..!

    

  


    

Bilby quickly got over his new found discovery, working his mouth down farther onto the wooden cock. He couldn't help but suckle around the tip, enjoying the syrup-flavored pre-cum or whatever it was.

    

  


    

"O-Oh~ Bilby...this feels really funny..." The toy whimpered, gripping the older man's hair with one of his wooden hands.

    

  


    

Bilby bobbed his head up and down, making sure he got every inch of it. He hummed quietly as he slurped Noge's cock in his mouth, he took him down his throat before eventually gagging, slurping him all the way back up.

  


He attempted to relax his throat, burrying the rest of Noge's cock inside. Bilby moaned quietly, enjoyng the feel of having such a large prick inside his mouth. It felt unusual--but so goddamn right at the same time.

  


    

"Bilby...Your mouth is so warm!" he placed his wooden hands onto Bilby's head and tugged on his hair tightly.

  


Noge couldn't help but buck his hips against Bilby's tongue, moaning with every inch of his cock he shoved down his throat.

  


Bilby was very perplexed on how Noge's cock even managed to slide in and out of his mouth so smoothly. For something made out of wood, he'd figured it would be more stiff than flexible. Bilby thought it would be best to just stop thinking about it.

  


The guard felt the wooden cock enlarge inside of his mouth, he tried his best to map his tongue around the entire thing but struggled to fit most of it inside. His gag reflex eventually caught on to him, gagging trying to swallow the full thing in his mouth.

  


He gargled. "M-Mhm.."!" The growing eventually stopped. He pushed his head down farther onto Noge's cock until he was practically deepthroating the last few inches. His nosed was buried deep into Noge's wooden crotch, only bobbing back up whenever he reached it. 

  


"Ooooh~! M-Mhm keep doing that!" his entire body shivered from the pleasure, he never felt so good before. He let out a soft moan everytime he'd feel Bilby shove the remaining inches of his cock deep down into his throat. It was hot and throbning inside of Bilby's mouth. Sap and saliva stained his pale lips. He rolled his tongue out, treating Noge's cock as if it were a lollipop.

  


Noge rolled his eyes back, resisting the urge to push Bilby down further onto his throbbing cock. He clenched Bilby's hair in fists, his breath becoming ragged and torn. Bilby didn't hesitate swallowing Noge's pre-cum, occasionally teasing the tip with his tongue which made Noge whimper loudly.

He hollowed his cheeks around Noge's dick, making the toy cry out loud. The toy gave his hair a sharp tug, siginaling his release. He wrapped his wooden palms around Bilby's head, breathing heavily.

  


"A-AHhh..! I'm gonna-" Crying out, he pushed down onto the man's head, losing all sense of control.

  


Bilby's face became a bright red as Noge pumped his load down into his throat, struggling to swallow it all. It was too much for Bilby to handle, Noge's cum dripping down onto his bare chest. Even if he could swallow every last drop, Noge's cum was too sweet for the guard.

  


He slowly lifted his mouth from Noge's cock, coming off with a wet pop. A trail of saliva and syrup was created, connected from Bilby's mouth to the tip of Noge's member.

  


"Eugh..o-oh my-god, kid..." He coughed out the rest of the cum remaining in his mouth.

  


"A-Ahh...Ahhh....that felt so good Mister Bilby....What was that...?" Noge breathed, his cock still twitching and aching for more.

  


"Mhm...That was a bj, short for 'blowjob'. I guess you really liked how that felt, huh?" He said coughing, bringing his hand up to his mouth to refrain from spitting out anymore syrup.

  


"I liked it a lot Bilby...! It made me feel all tingly!!"

  


Bilby looked up at him, suprised to see that his member has grown even bigger.

  


" _J-Jesus Christ, how did I even manage to fit that inside my mouth...?"_ " Bilby thought to himself.

  


"God, it's even bigger than what it was before, kid..." Bilby groaned.

  


"Y-Yeah, this is as big as it gets....!!!" Noge answered.

"As big as it gets, huh? I'm kinda worried to see how large it gets when you're older, sheesh..." Bilby muttered under his breath.

  


Bilby lifted himself off the floor and sat back down onto Noge's bed. He realized that his chest was coated in entirely of sap.

  


He grunted "Well, shit. Now my chest and face is all sticky...."

  


"Ahh..I'm sorry Mister Bilby..! I couldn't hold it in..!!" Noge stuttered, looking down at the floor in guilt thinking that his favorite guard was mad at him.

"Ooh, it's nothin, kid. I can just wash it off of me later. And don't hold anything in, this is all for _you_ " Bilby flashed a smile at the wooden prince to cheer him up.

  


Noge's face lit up momentarily as he lifted his head to look up at the guard.

  


" Y- Yeah..!!"

  


The two sat silently for a moment as Bilby wiped the rest of the sticky substance off his face. Noge eventually broke the silence between them.

  


"Uhh, Mister Bilby?"

"Yeah?"

  


"I, um, still have that very funny feeling in my weiner...I still feel really aroused!"

  


"Really? Damn, you have really high stamina for a wooden toy..."

  


"Yeah..! Do you have anymore things to teach me?"

  


He turned his head. "Hmm....Well, I don't mind teaching _one_ more thing...But we have to do this quickly, I've got to go back to my room after this..."

  


"Wooaa~!! I can't wait~!"

  


"Okay, kid, this will be the last thing I'll teach you. I'll make you feel really good~"

  


He's only ever done something like this with Fred, but with Noge? He'd never thought the day would come, it made Bilby somewhat nervous even though he's done it plenty with Fred.

  


Bilby's heart pounded inside of his chest as he slid off his pants, unbuckling the belt tied around his waist. He dug his thumbs underneath the waistband of his briefs, slowly pulling them down his legs.

  


Bilby kicked off his slides one by one as he tossed the rest of his clothing next to where he threw his shirt. He felt his body shiver as the cold air made contact with his skin, now completely nude. "Erm....Make sure to keep the stuff I taught to ya between us, alright? _Fred would be fucking pissed if he ever found out..._ "

  


"I promise!!" 

  


Noge's mouth hung open slightly, staring in amazent as he looked over Bilby's pale body. "Woa~ Is that your weiner??" 

  


Noge pointed at the Bilby's hardened cock, the older man looked down and grabbed it with his hands.

  


"Yeeeeep, take a quick peak if you want" He held his cock out so Noge could take a good look. The toy poked at it a couple times with his wooden fingers, making the man winch unexpectedly.

  


"It's so different looking from mine!!" Noge squealed.

  


"Y'know, humans are much more different than talking toys, Noge.."

  


Noge giggled. "Yeah, I know!!" 

  


Bilby placed his hands beside his body.

  


"Now that you've gotten a good look, I'm gonna need you to scoot over for this, kiddo"

  


"Okay Mister Bilby!" Noge shot him a quick smile, he moved himself over to the side of his bed allowing Bilby to crawl over to the top.

  


Bilby laid himself down on his back, making sure his body was front facing Noge. He tucked his legs up and lifted up his rear for Noge to see.

  


"You see this, kid?" 

  


The toy sat on his knees, gazing at Bilby's ass. "Your butt...?"

  


Bilby shook his head. "Kinda, I'll make it easier for you to see"

  


Bilby used one arm to support his legs up and positioned the other to spread his cheeks.

  


"See that pinkish thing down there?

  


The guard used two of his fingers to spread it open. "That's my butthole, or asshole, whatever ya like to call it" 

  


Noge stared in wonder. "Woooah~ It's so twitchy..!"

  


The prince, eager to take a closer look, leaned his body closer towards Bilby's.

  


He traced his wooden finger alongside the pinkish rings, Bilby's hole twitched with every touch. Suddenly, he shoved his finger in making the guard gasp.

  


Bilby arched his back in surprise. "F-Fuck, kid! Warn me before you do something like that..."

  


"Sorry Mister Bilby...It just seemed like thats what you wanted me to do!!"

  


"I have that covered, kid. You just need to put your thing inside there"

  


Noge looked down at his twitching member. "Ooh~ Do you think it'll fit though?"

  


Bilby poked his head out from behind his legs, he almost forgot that he had to fit that _thing_ inside of him.

  


"Ahhh fuck, kid. I'll admit, I've never exactly done something like _this_ before but it's worth a shot...But we have to make this quick..." Bilby wasn't sure or not if he should've prepared himself beforehand but he had already made his decision.

  


"A-Alright! So do I just...uh.." Noge was actually clueless on how to put it in without hurting him.

  


"What if I accidentally hurt you though...?"

  


"It's fine...I'll help you put it in me.." Bilby lifted his hand so he could use it to guide Noge's cock inside of him.

  


"Just push your body forward...Right there..."

  


"M-Mhm...l-like this?" Noge squatted down onto Bilby, pushing the first few inches of his cock into him.

  


He winched and gasped for air. "F-Fuck, yeah...Exactly like that, keep going we don't have much time...."

  


"O-Okay..!" Without warning, Noge slammed his body down, shoving his full length into Bilby. Unaware that he was actually supposed to take his time with it.

  


He yelled out loudly. "A-AHHh--OOOHHhh F-FUUuck!" He quickly covered his mouth with both hands.

Noge's dick easily sunk into his hole, the heat surrounding his cock felt incredible.

  


His legs immediately wrapped around Noge's body, he could feel the wooden toy trembling on top of him. His muscles were hot and tight, clamping down around Noge's cock making the toy throw his head back and moan.

  


"O-Oh...! A-Ahh..!...Did I hurt you Mister Bilby..?"

  


He groaned heavily. "U-UGgh..F-FUck...N-NO..! Nnngh..you're fine, k-kid...lets just do this q-quickly!" Bilby stumbled in between his words, not used to the feeling of having a large wooden cock shoved up his ass.

  


"O-Oh....O-Okay...!" Noge lifted his body once again, squatting ontop of Bilby.

  


He wiggled his rear up in the air so he could have enough space before slamming back down into the guard's hole again. Once fully seated inside the guard, he began to grind and thrust inside of Bilby. He pulled out only to slam back in, his wooden joints just barely being able to withstand the pressure. 

  


The man beneath him covered his mouth with both hands, muffling his groans and moans. It hurt like hell, Bilby wasn't going to lie, but he didn't want to make the kid panic. Though somehow, it was also starting to feel really good..

  


"OOoooh, Bilby~ It's so much warmer than your mouth!" Noge moaned, managing to keep an surprisingly steady rhythm while thrusting into Bilby. He fucked his cock into Bilby's tight hole, whimpering and moaning softly every time he'd feel the man's muscles clench tightly around his dick. 

  


" _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ " Bilby breathed, feeling his stomach bulge eachtime Noge thrusted his length into him. 

  


The wooden prince rapidly thrusted his cock deep into Bilby's hole, a plapping noise created with each thrust down into his ass. "Bilby, I feeel so good I c-can't stop...!" Noge slammed his body back into Bilby's twitching hole which made the guard roll back his eyes. Both of their bodies shuddering from the pleasure that flowed through their bodies.

  


"A-AaHhh..~! My wiener feels really good inside you!" Noge howled within each thrust, grinding and thrusting his cock deeper into Bilby's ass. Noge felt his face get hot, his member throbbing hard as he rocked himself back into the man.

  


Bilby felt his insides relax, allowing more of Noge's shaft to slide in and out of him. He was somewhat grateful for Noge's syrup cum, which in whatever way, managed to soothe his body.

  


The prince moaned, rocking back into him again. "You feel so good~! My dadsy n-never told me about this!" Noge rambled as he continued to deeply fuck his favorite guard. 

  


Gasping and crying out, Bilby struggled to keep covering his mouth. "M-Mmmh...! Keep quie-OOooHh FUCK!" 

  


  


Bilby instantly threw his head back. Noge had unexpectedly hit his sweet spot which made the older man squirm uncontrollably underneath the toy.

  


"A-AhHa~ Are you f-feeling okay M-Mister Bilby..?" Noge panted.

  


"F-FUuck...j-just keep t-thrusting I don't c-care-A-AAhh FU-CK!" Bilby mewled.

Noge took that as an yes and continued pounding into him. The way Bilby's hole twitched and tightened around his cock was addicting to Noge, desperately trying to squeeze in as much of his cock inside Bilby as possible. Noge sliding his cock in and out of Bilby was hyptnotizing for him, the man underneath him practically begging and moaning for more

  


"K-Keep fucking me like that...! FUuck, you treat me so fucking good~" He looked up at Noge , the looks they gave eachother were absolutely lustful.

  


"NNNgh..! I'm so c-close Mister Bilby~!"

  


It all became too much for the two. Bilby wiped his hands off his mouth and threw them behind his head, no longer caring whether anyone could hear them or not; too consumed by the pleasure that shocked through his spine.

  


"Don't fucking s-stop, Noge!" He howled as his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

  


His hole spasmed around Noge's cock, causing the wooden prince to lock onto him immediately.

  


Noge fucked him like a wild dog in heat, the pleasure being too much for his little wooden body to handle. He threw his head back as he continued to drive himself into the older man, Bilby felt like his stomach was going to burst at any moment if Noge kept relentlessly fucking his tight hole.

  


"OOohhh~Mister Bilby.....I'm coming...!" He wrapped his wooden arms around Bilby's waist, pulling himself closer to the man's body, trying to drive himself as deep as he could inside the guard.

  


Noge wiggled his cock around, feeling himself about to release inside of Bilby. He moaned heavily as he began to fasten his pace, his cock hot and throbbing inside of Bilby's twitching hole.

  


"MMMmmnh...!..F-Fuck...Y-Your'e...cuming inside me..." Bilby's hole tightended around Noge's cock as the toy let out one final thrust, pumping his last load inside of Bilby. His muscles clamped down onto his dick, spasming and milking every last drop of cum. 

  


The guard's body convulsed, he wrapped his legs around Noge's body tightly, his entire body shuddered with pleasure as he came all over his stomach.

  


The two cried with ecstasy as they both reached their climax, both looking at eachother with pure lust in their eyes. 

"FFUuuck, Noge!" The man gasped out loudly.

  


" OOOHHhh~! OOh..!. T-There it is...!" Noge spluttered, collapsing on top of Bilby's chest.

  


The prince breathed heavily, a shudder being heard within each breath he took. He laid there out of breath without pulling out, being too worn out to do so.

  


"MHhmm......Bilby, that was so good......"

  


Bilby placed a hand on Noge's head, caressing each individual piece of green fabric the toy had for hair in between his fingers. "A-Ahaha....s-shit....kid......that was amazing..." he gasped, his breathing becoming labored.

  


The two laid there blissfully for a while, enjoying eachother's company.

  


They were left with only the sounds of eachother, both of their heavy breathing combined. Asides from that, the room was completely silent. From what was being filled with the moans of the two lovers was now a peaceful moment shared between them. They sat there in silence, too exhausted to go anywhere. Bilby continued to twirl Noge's hair in his fingers, being met with the same, but childish smile Noge always gave to him.

  


"I love you Mister Bilby...." Noge panted.

  


The toy leaned his head towards the guard and poked Bilby's face with his nose, a way of giving him a kiss since he didn't have lips to do so.

  


Bilby gave him a grateful smile which spread across his face.

  


He found himself doing the same, pulling Noge's head down to his face so he can drown him with kisses. He prepped kisses alongside his wooden face, nuzzling his nose into Noge's cheeks which were turned dark red.

  


"Oh, Noge...I loove you too~" He whispered.

  


He looked up at the ceiling and started mussing about all the things in his life. He was grateful to be working here, having met Fred who's relationship was hostile with him previously now turned lovers. Noge, who he loves and cares deeply about and would do anything for. Annnd his job........

  


.......His job....?

  


...................

  


Holy shit his **_job_**

  


It finally occurred to Bilby. "Ah shit..! Noge, kid....I gotta go back to my room..." Bilby had nearly forgotten how much time had passed. His shift no less would be starting early in the morning, only a couple hours away.

  


"Oohh Mister Bilby~ Wont you stay in here with me for a little longer...?"

  


"I would if I could, kiddo...My shift is starting early in just a few hours"

  


Noge began to grow weary. "Aw, shucks....Well, I don't want you to be late for your shift, Bilby..!" He yawned.

  


"Thanks, Noge. But I'll you need to pull out of me so I can get up..."

  


"OOh!! Sorry about that Bilby!" Noge stammered, slowly lifting his body from Bilby's, his cock sliding out with an audible pop.

  


Bilby groaned loudly during the entire process, suddenly feeling more nude than he had before despite being willingly and completely naked inside of Noge's room. Maybe it was the empty feeling that he now had inside his stomach, aside from all the syrup thats been pumped inside his ass.

  


Noge stared down at the now worn and fucked guard below him, he watched in fascination as his cum started spurting out of Bilby's hole.

  


He placed both of his wooden hands on Bilby's cheeks and spreaded them farther apart. "Woa~My cum is leaking out of you!" 

  


He grunted "Noge, a-ah..I need you to stop being all touchy with me so I can go"

  


"Oh, right! Sorry, I just get carried away with myself sometimes Mister Bilby..." He apologized, removing his hands from Bilby's rear.

  


Bilby untucked his legs from his body and sat himself upright. He turned his head, delighted to see that Noge was handing his clothes to him.

  


"Here you go Mister Bilby! You can't go out naked on your shift y'know!" Noge giggled.

  


Bilby chuckled alongside him. "Heh, thanks, Noge. I almost forgot!" He said jokingly.

  


He lifted himself off of Noge's bed after changing back into his bar fit, his legs trembled as soon as he got up.

  


" _Fuck, I'm gonna have a shitty time trying to walk this entire week..._ " He thought.

  


He turned his head back to look at Noge who was already half asleep. "Shit...I shouldn't have made you stay up too late..."

  


"It's okay Mister Bilby, that felt sooooo good~Can we do it again sometime....?" Noge's speech became slurred, being barely able to keep himself awake.

  


Bilby turned his head, pondering to himself before looking back.

  


"Yeah, sure, kid. Maybe this Solarday when I have the day off" He winked, pulling Noge's blanket over him.

  


"Hmmm, alright...Goodnight, Bilby~"

  


"Goodnight, Noge. Looove you~" Bilby placed a kiss on his wooden forehead.

  


"Love you too Bilby......" Noge snored, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

  


Bilby smiled warmly as he watched the toy sleep beneath him, he placed one more kiss on his forehead before making his way out towards the door.

  


He did his usual routine of slowly sneaking past the main room and back into the room he and Fred shared. Luckily, the Minister hasn't come to prod him about anything so making it back to his room was a piece of cake. 

  


He opened the door to his room slightly, poking his head through to see if Fred was still awake. Not surprisingly, he was face down in his bed asleep. Bilby closed the door behind him as he went to his side of the room, quickly changing back into his guard uniform for the next day.

  


\-----------------------

  


Bilby slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple times before realizing it was the morning. He quickly got himself out of bed but not before stretching his limbs out, his body still aching from last night.

  


He of course, went over to Fred's side of the room and shook him up. Something that had basically turned into a daily part of his routine.

  


"Fred, man, get up. We're working early this morning"

  


"Uh-huh..? Oh...hey, Bilby..." Fred yawned.

  


He placed an hand on Fred's shoulder, shaking him up. "C'mon now, get a move on"

  


"Alright, alright...Jesus" Fred mumbled, getting himself out of bed.

  


He wrapped an arm around Fred and pulled him in for a kiss. Fred slightly chuckled at the peck given to him, his face suddenly liting up as if he remembered something.

  


"Hey, Bilby..."

  


He responded. "Yeah?"

  


"Did you ever manage to cheer up Noge last night?"

  


\---------------------

  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, thats it!!! Thank you so much for reading if you somehow managed to make it to end and didn't click off when you saw the first sentence,,,
> 
> This game was a fuckin trip and I highly encourage anyone who hasn't played to go play it right now!! I know the sex parts are a bit kinky and a tad bit out of character but thats how I've written them for most of my fanfictions,,,I swear I'm trying to improve them ;_;
> 
> I'm also aware that the ending was also kinda lackluster but I SUCK at ending things off, so you get what you get


End file.
